Power Rangers: In Space (Billy2009 Version)
'''Power Rangers: In Space '''is the sixth series that place apart of the main Billy2009's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis Characters Rangers Allies * General Norquist * Alpha 5.5 * Zordon * DECA * Seymour * Power Rangers: Turbo * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * Waspicable * Phantom Ranger * Blue Senturion Civilians * Adelle Ferguson * Silvy Larson * Professor Phenomenus * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovich * * Villains * Dark Specter * King Electrichaos * Dr. Furio * Astronema * Hypnus * Ecliptor * Darkonda * Darkliptor * Psycho Rangers (41-46) * Craterites Monsters * Chimeratank (1-2) * Menta Manace (2) * Powerdiller (3) * Lizwizard (4) * Clawhammer (5) * Elephantitan (6) * Sting King (7) * Batterax/Neo Batterax (9-10) * Rose Diva (11) * Tunnelvisor (12) * Voltage Hog (13) * Craterite Commander (14) * Craterie Conglomerate (14) * Mr. Digit Owl (15) * Behemoth (16) * Fearog (17) * Mushroomonger (18) * Barillian Bug (19) * Crocovile (20) * Destructipede (21) * Lunatick (22) * Jakarak (23) * Horror Bull (24) * Horror Bull (II) (24) * Crocotox (I) (25) * Crocotox (II) (25) * Crocotoc (III) (25) * Swarmthing (26) * Coralizer (27) * Mamamite (28) * Termitis (28) * Chef Porky Pig (29) * Mutantrus (30-31) * Lionizer (32) * Armacupine (33) * Electrotramp (34) * Preying Mantis (35) * Destructoid (36-37) * Frightwing (36-37) * Sour Songbird (38) * Crab Shocker (39-40) * Astrobiker (39-40) * Datascammer (42) * Spikey (47) * Illusionbinder (48) * Vacsacker (49) * Body Switcher (50) * Tankenstein (52) Episodes # Chase Into Space Pt. 1 # Chase Into Space Pt. 2 # Purple Powers # Always a Chance # Satellite Search # When Push Comes to Shove # The Wasp with a Heart # Never Stop Seaching # The Secret of the Locket # Upgraded! # Ashley vs. Astronema # Troubles at the Underground! # A Ranger Among Thieves # Invasion of the Craterites # Save Our Ship # A Poison Moth's Sting # Super Pink # Spirit of the Woods # The Barillian Sting # The Delta Discovery # The Great Evilyzer # The Maze of Terrors! # Andors and the Stowaway # Survive of the Silver # Red With Envy # Zordon's Last Stand # Zhane's Destiny # Grandma Matchmaker # A Bitter Bodyweight for Cassie # T.J.'s Identity Crisis # Flashes of Darkonda # The Rangers' Mega Voyage # True Blue to the Rescue # The Big Soccer Game of Doom! # The Silver Secret # Dark Specter's Revenge Pt. 1 # Dark Specter's Revenge Pt. 2 # Ashley's Voices # Shift Into Turbo, Again! Pt. 1 # Shift Into Turbo, Again! Pt. 2 # Rangers Gone Psycho # Carlos on Calls # A Rift in the Rangers # Five of a King # Silence is Golden # The Enemy Within # Astronema's Thinks Twice # Mission in Secret City # Ghosts in the Machine # Countdown to Destruction Pt. 1: Invasion of the Body Switcher # Countdown to Destruction Pt. 2: The Impenetrable Web # Countdown to Destruction Pt. 3: The Final Showdown Begun Category:Billy2009